The only influence is bad influence
by SCP-blank
Summary: Harry gets sorted into Slytherin and befriends a cunning son of death eater, Nott. Harry/Cho, bastard!Harry, unforseen consequences.


**Not(t) a Friend or Bad Influence**

Summary: Just another Slytherin!Harry fic. Harry gets sorted into Slytherin and befriends a cunning son of death eater, Nott. Bastard!Harry.

* * *

"Slytherin!" The hat exclaimed, going against Harry's wishes and he felt his heart sink. For the first time in a long while Harry had hope, he thought that everything was going to be better but it seemed nothing was ever going to be good.

Don't be a sissy. Harry thought to himself, masking his expression. He ignored the stares as he stepped down and went to sit to the far away table, full of unwelcoming looking students. He pretended that the glare some hunky housemates gave him wasn't at least slightly terrifying and sat down at the table next to a hunched, mousy haired girl who didn't even glanced at him, keeping her head down and attempting to become invisible.

* * *

"She won't talk, you know." Nott said, his tone suggesting impatience. Currently Harry was sitting in the library and staring at Tracy Davis - his housemate who hadn't said a word since coming to the school. Ever since getting sorted to Slytherin (it was a month after the first day of school) Harry tried to talk to her, vaguely aware what he was doing could be considered stalking and yet Davis ignored him and remained silent.

Harry sighed and looked up at Nott. Nott was an interesting sort of fellow. He was a good actor - Malfoy thought Nott valued his opinion, Zabini thought Nott was a mild, boring recluse and their head of house overlooked Nott because he was neither from a very rich or influential family and because his grades showed no sign of genius.

And Harry, who after living with Dursleys had learned that lying most often than not was the best policy, thought Nott was never genuine and always wore a mask.

"What do you want?" He asked, quite rudely but Nott ignored him and flopped on the near stool.

"Davis has a reason she tries to be invisible. If you try to befriend her that would only worsen her position." Nott said this pompously, sounding like an old, knowledgeable man instead of nosy, cunning eleven year old with pumpkin juice allergy.

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked, more pressingly. He sounded a bit fed up and Nott pitied him.

"Because you don't know you're making it worse for her. Really, Potter, I don't care if you leave Davis alone or not but I would prefer not to room a dorm with a manically depressed roommate. And you will become one if you continue." Nott snorted. "Not that you'd listen to me but still. I'd be able to tell you i told you so." He stood up and strolled out the library, evading the group of overexcited Raveclaws who were crowded around one of the shelves.

Harry frowned. He looked at Davis again. The girl was hunched over a book, twice her size and it looked as if she was hiding behind it instead of reading it. He sighed and gathered his things.

He would leave Tracy alone for now, even if she looked so miserable and find out what Nott meant.

* * *

"Malfoy!" Harry Potter, his green and silver tie hanging untidily around his neck, strolled towards Malfoy who was currently harassing Longbottom at the Griffindor table.

Malfoy sneered. "What do you want Potter?"

"Have you forgotten in which side of the great hall you sit, Malfoy?" Potter said glancing at the terrified pudgy Longbottom whose face was white as a sheet of paper. Malfoy glared and only tossed the sphere he had taken from Longbottom around.

"Shut up, scar head." Malfoy answered and was about to tell his goons to go after him but Potter interrupted.

"Give Longbottom his toy back or.." He quieted and Malfoy laughed.

"Or what?" He clearly thought Harry was harmless and knew nothing. Harry leaned in and answered so quetly that only Malfoy and Longbottom heard what he said.

"Or I'll tell McGonagall who has been writing your essays for you." Potter straightened out and smirked, a truly Slytherin like smirk crossing his face. "Ta ta!" He waved and strolled to the Slytherin table not even looking to see Malfoy throwing the remembrall into Longbottom's soup.

* * *

"Tell me." Harry said to Nott as soon as they were alone in their dorm. It was mid November and Harry finally decided to corner Nott and get some answers.

"Tell you what?" Nott asked impassively not even looking up from his book ("Nine hundred ninety nine unusual uses for household charms") and Harry, fed up by his act and because he knew nothing on what was happening threw his pillow at him.

Nott was not amused.  
But eventually, the two boys, Harry sporting a bruised cheek and Nott nursing his hurting ankle came to an agreement.

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Harry said as he was pacing backwards and forwards in an unused classroom they found. "You know things about people you shouldn't? And you won't tell me how? Am I supposed to just believe that I have a godfather locked in wizarding prison and that the reason Snape hates me is because he had a feud with my dad? Not to mention that Tracy is a result of a high profile affair.." Harry stared at Nott incredulously. Nott shrugged.

"It's your choice whether to believe me or not. But it is true."

"So what if it is true, why tell me, of all people?" Harry asked distrustingly.

"I'm bored and you seem the kind of person who would not let a mystery be unsolved." Nott answered and stood up. "Now, I'm going to the kitchen. You stay here and think. When you decide if you want to join me, then come there." And he went out.

* * *

**Fifth year.**

"Oh, piss off, Potter!" The oriental girl exclaimed as she turned around, changing her direction. It was funny how a story could differ from real deal. Harry Potter certainly wasn't what the stories about him made him to be. He was neither a hero nor a villain.

He was a sarcastic arse who mostly loomed in shadows except when he felt he needed to make fun of someone (often even his own housemates but then they avoided him like a plague ever since the second year).

One of those times he felt his appearance was needed was when Cho Chang was around.

"Oh! Don't be cruel, my precious lady raven!" He exclaimed an ran to catch up with her. It was futile now and Cho sighed looking at the Fifth year Slytherin with obvious disgust.

"What do you want now, Potter?" She replied, looking around to see if anyone was listening to their exchange.

"Can't two friends chat every now and again?" Potter said and followed her glance. Since his behavior around Cho Chang was nothing unusual other students stopped paying attention to the scenes they caused long ago.

"I have no idea where you got the idea we are friends, but we have never been and never will be friends, Potter so stop this nonsense and get to the point!"

Potter sighed, sending her a fake pout. "You treat me so cruelly, but no matter. I shall survive." He stated, straightening out and taking a pose like that of a soldier. The caricature of a soldier that almost made Cho laugh except she realised with whom she was talking.

"I have friends in the Ministry." Potter said to her. Cho stared at him for a bit and opened her mouth to inquire why he was telling her this but he interrupted. "I could make sure you get a good job after graduating, I know you're thinking of joining the IMC (International Magical Cooperation) and I could help you there." Cho's eyes were wide. How? How did he know that? But then she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What do you want, Potter?" She asked more decisively. Cho always, since she was a little girl dreamed about joining IMC department and travelling around the world but she didn't have the connections or blood status (yes, the distinction was still there) to get in there or to get a good position. She was prepared to fight tooth and nail for the job and now Potter was promising it on a silver platter.

_I would do anything except sleep with him. There's always a line... _She thought to herself, straightening out.

"I have acquired an interesting sort of book and want to read it but it's in Mandarin." He said and she understood. He wanted to translate her a text.

A book on dark magic, undoubtedly. She thought and though Cho felt a bit sick in her stomach she leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"I'll translate it if you make a vow to get secure me a position of junior ICW officer." She said, daringly and Potter hugged her waist and said into her ear, his hot breath tickling the bare skin.

"Not a problem. Meet me tonight after dinner in the Owlery." He then released her and smirked at her before strolling down whistling happily. Her gaze followed him until he took the turn and disappeared from her sight.

Oh, what have you gotten yourself into, Cho Chang?

* * *

"You promised her you'll make sure she gets post of the secretary in the International Confederation of Wizards?" Nott asked, mildly interested in what Potter had gotten himself into.

"The British section, obviously. Crouch owes me, it will be no problem." Harry said arrogantly, taking out Goldstein's homework that he got from the Ravenclaw because he was too busy to do them himself.

"Oh, yes. I forgot about your miracle expose of the fake Moody and your deal with Crouch senior." Nott said glancing at Greengrass for the third time during their conversation. Harry smirked before masking his expression. Nott acted like he was an emotionless berk who couldn't be affected by anything but it was obvious to Harry that Theodore fancied the conceited blond.

"Yes, you seem to forget a lot these days, Theodore." Harry said, using Nott's given name. He knew it pissed him off because Theodore was his father's name and Nott hated him with every fibre of his being.

Not that his friend would ever admit that, Harry thought.

"Have gotten beaten by another girl recently?" Nott asked, bitingly.

"Touche." Harry replied and turned to copy the homework. Nott was referring to the punch Harry received from that Granger beaver (as they called her privately) after he suggested she would do his homework and in exchange he would get her a date.

Not the finest moment, but undoubtedly one of more amusing ones in Potter's life.

At least, from Nott's point of view as he always got amused at his friend's expense. Nott was a bastard like that and it was no surprise that after long exposure Harry assimilated.


End file.
